herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Kirisaki (Black Cat)
'Kyoko Kirisaki '''is an immature, teenage high-school student who serves as an anti-heroine/anti-villain in the manga, ''Black Cat, and its anime adaptation. She is one of the first members of the Apostles of the Star to be introduced in the series. She eventually defects from the Apostles along with her friend and partner Charden Flamberg, and meets the primary protagonist Train Heartnet, with whom she falls in love. She ultimately reforms and returns to a normal life. She is voiced by Chiemi Chiba in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Monica Rial in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kyōko has shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. She is often seen in her school uniform. This consists of a blue suit jacket and shirt with a white undershirt and a tie. Personality Kyōko is a very childish and cheerful girl. As a teenager, she tends to have very simplified views of the world and she often has a one-track mind when it comes to cute boys. Even though she is a member of the Apostles, she doesn't really understand what she's gotten into. It seems as though she's bored with high school and figured that joining the Apostles was something fun and more exciting to do. At one point Kyōko even says that she'll basically follow Charden anywhere, which is why she abandons the organization with him.It's also difficult for Kyōko to keep her emotions in check when something angers her. For the teenager, the only solution to dealing with an antagonist is to burn them to ashes with her powers. Creed Diskenth encouraged this attitude of hers and told her it was natural to express her temper through the use of her powers. Kyōko develops a huge crush on Train Heartnet, who is annoyed by her blatant flirting and clinginess. However, she does calm down and refrains from acting on her anger as a promise to the ex-assassin. Powers and Abilities Considering Kyoko's personality, one would tend to underestimate her but that would be a dangerous mistake, as she is a perfectly trained Tao-wielder and a highly powerful fighter. She is very fast, agile and nimble, being able to launch attacks in rapid succession or to jump on a driving car. She is able to sense someone else's ki to locate them in a defined perimeter and sense whenever a power of Tao is activated. Kyoko's power of Tao is called “Heat”. She can raise the temperature of her body and her close surroundings up to 1000 degree Celsius and burn everything she touches to the highest degree. Though she likes to kiss her victims on the mouth to burn them from inside, her mere touch is enough to melt stone or steel. When Kyoko uses her power to the minimum, she "simply" burns or inflames what she touches, without endangering the life of those to whom she does this. Kyoko can also surrounds her hand with fire and breathe fire. She often attacks by spiting a huge and destructive fireball, and her most powerful attack is a devastating dragon-like breath of fire, which she can spit continuously to track down her target. Kyoko can also use the extreme heat she produces as a mean of defence, which protects her from explosions and fire based attacks, and can very likely burn projectiles and weapons before they reach her. Moreover, she can use her ki to increase her physical prowesses and reach extreme speeds, making her close range attacks even harder to dodge. Trivia * In To Love-Ru, a manga written by Saki Hasemi and illustrated by Kentaro Yabuki, a character also by the name of Kyouko Kirisaki appears, with a similar appearance and the ability to manipulate fire. She is also voiced by the same seiyū, Chiemi Chiba. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Genius Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes